


The Magnus Archives Holiday Special (shitpost)

by Wiblur



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), shitpost - Fandom
Genre: Gen, TMA, shitpost, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiblur/pseuds/Wiblur
Summary: NOT AN ACTUAL FIC. Just some stupid writing because I got bored.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Magnus Archives Holiday Special (shitpost)

**Author's Note:**

> egg

December 31st, New Years Eve, London

7:14 AM

Everyone likes the holidays in the archives, except Jon, because he's Professional™ and boring. Tim cooks the egg (egg), Sasha Programmed some Christmas lights, and Martin made some lovely artwork to hang up around the archives. Elias didn't do jack shit, like always. Also, The Admiral was there because I said so. Anyway, nobody talked to each other because I'm shit at making conversations, and now it's 6 hours later, which is 11:56 PM because time is a concept created by fear entities. Anyway, theres now 2 cats and Elias suddenly died for no reason because plot. Wait, how is it for plot if there is no plot? God, I'm bad at this. So now it's 11:57 PM, once it hits midnight, world will collapse or something unless stopped by true friendship or cliche shit like that. Egg. Now it's 11:59 PM. Gamers everywhere are quaking in their Gucci cowboy boots. Except Jon, because Jon is Professional™. Just because the universe is about to collapse doesn't mean you get excused from work. So, they oH SHIT IT'S MIDNIGHT THE UNIVERSE COLLAPSES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> the egg


End file.
